


A Midnight Kuss

by whispered_whimsies



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_whimsies/pseuds/whispered_whimsies
Summary: At the forest’s edge, Lace glances over her shoulder to the sleepy little village. The cottages’ cozy candles are snuffed out for the night. Nothing but chilled, midnight air greets her now. Lace zips up her puffy winter jacket snugly, eyes glazed over in thought. Soon, the village girl disappears into the dark, brambly forest, away from the villagers’ watchful eyes. She’s comforted by the familiarity of a winding path littered with broken branches. A perfect view of the full moon awaits her as well.He always rides this way when the moon is full.
Relationships: Headless Horseman/Lace Orion, Headless Horseman/Original Character, Headless Horseman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Midnight Kuss

At the forest’s edge, Lace glances over her shoulder to the sleepy little village. The cottages’ cozy candles are snuffed out for the night. Nothing but chilled, midnight air greets her now. Lace zips up her puffy winter jacket snugly, eyes glazed over in thought. Soon, the village girl disappears into the dark, brambly forest, away from the villagers’ watchful eyes. She’s comforted by the familiarity of a winding path littered with broken branches. A perfect view of the full moon awaits her as well.

_He always rides this way when the moon is full._

A gust of wind sends Lace’s hair billowing– a plume of dark, oaky smoke under the pale moonlight’s glow. Then a familiar voice rings out into the night.

_“Brr!”_

The sound of a horse’s powerful whinny follows. After the rider dismounts, he approaches with caution. Once he recognizes Lace’s figure in the darkness, however, he steps forward with more assurance.

“It is you again.” His cape takes to the wind, canopying his dark, cloaked frame.

Her heart stills at the sight.

“It’s so nice to see you.” She leans against a nearby tree, smiling up at him.

He straightens at that, and the corners of his jagged, jack-o-lantern mouth rise into a smile.

“Come into the light.”

Lace obliges, stepping out onto the moonlit path. Her nose and cheeks are dusted red from the winter air.

“Tsk, tsk.” He shakes his makeshift head in disapproval. “You’ll catch cold if you stay out here much longer.”

“I’ll be okay. I have a coat this time!” she assures, but he doesn’t seem satisfied. In one swift motion, the Horseman clicks off his cape and drapes it over Lace’s shoulders. She marvels at the warmth that enshrouds her.

“Now, return home before someone notices your absence.” He places a hand on one of her shoulders and turns to leave. Before he can get far, she’s tugging lightly at the fabric of his jacket.

“Wait! I have something for you.” She hands him a fresh pumpkin. A sinister smile is carved into the front of it.

He turns it over in his hands before propping it safely beneath one arm.

_“Danke, Liebste.”_

His welcoming smile makes her feel a bit brave.

“You’re welcome. But, before I go, would you mind leaning down just a little?”

He pauses in confusion before obliging. With two hands behind his back, he leans down to her eye-level.

Lace eases his pumpkin between shaking hands. The Horseman watches in disbelief as she plants a tender kiss against his forehead.

“No one’s ever done that to me before,” he admits in a quiet, breathless sort of way.

Their faces are still inches apart, and the soft lights of his carved eyes melt her heart. She giggles shyly, shrinking into her shoulders.

He brings a hand to his makeshift head, smiling as well.

“Um, goodnight!” The girl waves, flashing a big, nervous smile before bolting back to her house.

The Horseman watches after Lace as she dances back to the village. Only when she’s safely inside her cottage does he return to his horse. A smile lingers on his lips for the entire ride home.


End file.
